


Little colt

by WallMixer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Feminization, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallMixer/pseuds/WallMixer
Summary: A man gets turned into a femmy stallion by a dominant unicorn





	Little colt

Just imagine for a moment, you typing out a lewd story for someone completely unaware that with every naughty word and lustful quip your body is slowly gaining equine features...  
it would start with your feet first, as you hammer away at the keys your toes slowly fuse into each other, down to four, then three, two.... until only one is left, quickly growing into a proper hoof.  
You continue on, unaware of this of course. Paying no mind to the fur slowly coming in on your legs  
A strange sensation would cause you to work your jaw, but you would pay no mind to the new teeth coming in, or the sudden extension of your face.  
You suppress the urge to scratch at your ears, keeping your hands busy at the keyboard hammering out line after line of dirty smut, Too busy to notice that your ears have grown to a point and begun to migrate to the top of your head.  
Eventually you find the time to scratch your back, completely oblivious to the coat of fur that has come in under your shirt.   
That may not have been the most concerning part for you, compared to what was happening in your pants. Your gland starts to flare into the end of a horse cock, but this is a far cry from an endowment as it quickly starts shrinking down from a decent sized shaft to a diminutive horse cock.  
Just as your start the last line of your slutty story the fur peaks out from under your sleeve. your writing begins to slow to a crawl as you go from ten fingers to eight, then six, four, and finally two.  
With a bestial but well manicured hoof you manage to hit "Send" Breaking your trance and allowing you take in the full scope of your transformation.  
With a start you flail and fall out of your chair, much to the amusement of the large stallion behind you...  
"Need help their little colt?" Your body begins to shake as the stallion canters over to you, stopping just in front of where you lay. "Such a petite thing like you shouldn't be wearing such baggy clothes, let me help you" Without another word he takes the leg of your pants in his mouth and briskly pulls them off leaving your underwear around your legs and stallionhood exposed The stallion gives an amused chuckle "Lets start by getting you some more fitting undergarments" The horn on his head begins to glow and with a flash your boxers turn into a pair of red lacey panties. You can feel yourself start to blush and your cock stands at full mass "My my, such a needy little thing. You're liking this, aren't you?" He steps forward, eyes locked with yours as he towers over you "Y-yes~" The word catches in your throat "Yes to what? what exactly has you all hot and bothered?" You stumble over your words for a moment before finally managing "I really like having my cock in a pair of panties" "Your cock?" He says with a grin as He takes another step forward, his head hovering inches above yours, eyes still fixed.(edited)  
________________________________________  
"You have a cock little girl?"  
"Y-yes"  
"I haven't noticed it, are you sure you don't mean your clit?"  
Before you manage to shudder out a response you feel a warm mass press up against your cock  
Looking down you see his cock, utterly dwarfing yours as it stands semi erect against yours  
"See what I mean princess?"  
"Y-yess"  
His hips slowly sway back and fourth as his shaft back and fourth across your raging hard on  
"Hmm... I bet I could make you cum just from this. but if I do I expect you to be a good girl for me, Understood?"  
You bite your lip and nod frantically, teetering just on the brink of orgasm.  
He grins "we'll work on your etiquette later"  
With a slight flick of his hips he pushes you over the brink.  
You let out a shameful moan as spurts of cum erupt from your minuscule shaft  
The stallion takes a step back, admiring his handiwork: Your writhing body and cum covered panties.  
"Now that that's out of the way..." The stallion calls a bag to his side  
The stallion silently withdraws a number of items from the bag and lays them out on the floor in front of you  
First came a pink chastity cage, then a large jeweled butt plug, a white collar with the words "Good Girl" Embroidered in Hot Pink letters, a matching pair of stockings and pink skirt, and a white leather bridle  
The last thing he pulls out is a white riding crop  
"Remember when I said you had to be a good girl?"  
The crop hisses through the air as he gives it a flick  
"This will make sure you remember"  
You flinch as he flicks it up towards you, only to have it stop short and gently push your chin up  
"Hooves over your head"  
He frowns slightly as you sit stunned for a moment, before giving the crop another flick into your shoulder  
"Hooves, now slut"  
"Y-yes sir"  
You push past the sting in your shoulder and raise your hooves up, allowing him to remove your oversized t-shirt  
"Now tell me, which of these items do you want to try first"  
Your eyes quickly lock on the chastity cage  
You try to play it off but your eyes don't want too look away until a soft caress of the crop brings your attention back to him  
"I expect you to say it"  
"I-I would like to try the chastity cage first..."  
"Good girl. Do you know why that is?"  
He begins levitating the cage towards you, the clasp open wide to receive your clitty  
"M-my clitty is useless and should be locked up"  
"That's right" He gives you a soft pat on the head as he fastens the cage around your prick  
The stallion tuts "Even the smallest cage is too big for you..."  
His horn flashes with magic  
"I guess I'll have to fix it myself"  
You feel the plastic shrink to accommodate your member, stopping with it nice and snug around your miniscule shaft.  
"Now that that's taken care of you may stand up"


End file.
